


Pink and White

by Moonpeach



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based off a really neat prompt I saw, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mentions of others but not much, and wanted to write it because I couldn't resist lmfao, basically just Lance and Hunk and their friendship and all the little things that lead them together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonpeach/pseuds/Moonpeach
Summary: The first time he meets him, Hunk is seven years old standing on a sidewalk in dirty sneakers with a lace loosely undone and a large orange shirt watching  a moving truck rumble into one of the houses next door.





	

The first time he meets him, Hunk is seven years old standing on a sidewalk in dirty sneakers with a lace loosely undone and a large orange shirt watching a moving truck rumble into one of the houses next door. It’s the first thing he sees coming out for a bike ride down the narrow pathways of their neighborhood. The engines roaring fetal. White background of a large cargo sporting the face of a creature he’s seen in science books; Bright red words sporting the name-  
Mammoth Moving & Storage, Inc. 

There’s a boy about the same age, in small basketball shorts and a blue shirt with the cartoonish image of Thundercats plastered bright in the middle. He’s standing mildly impish next to a slender woman who Hunk at first thinks is an older sibling. Men stroll in and out of the open cargo box; furniture and paintings and other things held wide in arms as it’s all carried inside. 

There’s another woman talking on the phone by the porchside,possibly the mother. Hard lines under the eyes, that from here, Hunk can’t really see very well but as she steps down and comes out closer to the cars and the people crowding the street, he can note the way it looks as if nails had dragged their way through the skin, down to the cheek. 

She’s seems to be fairly busy mingling with the others outside when her phone is put away in a bag nearby their car. Sometimes helping getting things in, however heavy or light they seemed. This is the first of the months that went by without a sign of neighbors that Hunk’s ever seen anyone take up space in that house. It’s been empty for what’s been ages, merely so a month or two, but he doesn’t realize that nor know it. 

Only that no one's really moved in since the Morrisons packed up and flew themselves across the countryside for a new home in Tuscaloosa. What used to be there, was nothing but an old white sign, left rotted and half eaten away by the unruly growth of grass at it’s base; telling of a new home for seekers of that category and a leasing for those who ever drove by and saw it. 

Hunk’s never really thought much of it riding along the sidewalk carefully, After the first neighbors left, it took a little ways too long for him not to notice the emptiness of it anymore, he remembers the white picket fences and the way the old man used to come out and grab his mail from time to time, sometimes waving at him when he rolled by. It took time not to notice that anymore and the place has been vacant since. 

But now there’s somebody new. 

The boy, Hunk finds, is probably the most interesting one out of the three people he’s seen thus far hanging outside. He doesn't look any more than around the same age as Hunk, messy brown hair sitting aloof over the top, searching eyes wandering over the people carrying their things inside. His feet standing on tiptoes when they remove a thing of what looks like a piece to a bedpost gathered in arms while they walk a mattress in. 

He doesn’t seem to notice Hunk from the distance he’s at, or either he hasn’t really looked their way just quite yet, seemingly finding interest elsewhere while Hunk with his bike in hand, stands outlandishly to the side trying to meet their gaze. Every time it seems like they’re turning heads Hunk’s way, it’s doesn’t exactly meet, and for whatever reason it is, it kinda bothers Hunk. 

The other woman, the one besides the boy, is holding on to his hand when the taller more stout woman coming across the grass, Hunk suspects that could be the mom, comes back explaining something to her in a hushed tone. Whatever it is isn’t really that much important to Hunk’s observation as it is with the boy still looking ways to the house; he’s had his attention the moment he stepped out and spotted him. 

The bike handles gripped between small fingers nervous, maybe his staring goes on for a little bit too long, or that his posture shift uncomfortable from the position he’s been in since he arrived outside in the afternoon heat, because eventually that boy is now finding his attention towards him. And when it does, it’s a short distance away from a small staring contest of sorts that makes Hunk wish he wasn’t standing out here for so long watching. 

Oops, they’ve noticed him. Dark eyes patterning over him while he sweats, and it’s not so much the heat and positioning of the bike slipping under his hands when he tears away eye contact as it is with the way a response seems to roll off the other boy’s shoulders that in short spells out- I see you now, and a small smile. 

Hunk isn’t sure when it was his sneakers hit those pedals, feckless at first like he’s somehow forgotten how to ride; but it’s well over four different tries and then he’s coming closer with every push on the nylon plastic under the stoney gaze of the boy in front of him. Till he’s well crossing over a little ways off the sidewalk and into the street; avoiding cars parked along the side. The boy’s gaze never stopped following him. 

Getting a clearer look as he rides by, he can spot that those eyes are a merlot blue, somewhat clouded but nonetheless vibrant in a way that Hunk can’t help but comment to himself how nice they look. Keeping his gaze somewhat to the floor a couple of times throughout watching the work of the once vacant home he knew turned loose; awakened with life from bustling trucks and movers stacking furniture over convertible box movers.

It’s not long before the woman beside the boy takes notices of his presence, turning to smile down at him. Hunk wants to wave, but refrains from it a second later, smiling back as substitute.  
The boy turns, tugging on the hand in theirs to pull the woman down lower by the ears to whisper something. He keeps looking ways towards Hunk, interested and the girl simply looks and pulls a more sunnier smile. 

He’s close to saying something, having kept his mouth shut for this long but stops short again, turning onto his pedals to get a move on faster and try not to seem all too nosey in the business of strangers. 

He decides that riding out on the sidewalk again is best when hitting the narrow ends of the streets, making it back home later with thoughts of that boy on his mind when he gets back to his mothers. The trucks and people still packing ways, and getting their things together outside for a road home when the bike is racked in the backyard and he’s inside to taking off wet sneakers and basking in minor sweat. 

He wonders about the boy’s name.

\-------------------------------------------------

The second time he sees that boy again, he’s out on his bike, getting ready for a ride around the corner for a list he’s gotten off from his mom for the store. they’re coming towards him, all amusement settled in the eyes and Hunk is flabbergasted at the sudden appearance by his bike when he looks up from staring too long at the list in hand to the spur of ocean blue eyes awaiting his attention. 

It scares him at first, he trips, the bike follows with him, ouch. 

“ Woah, you okay dude?” They say, looking over him while Hunk fights away the stupor of being absolutely embarrassed by his actions in front of the new kid. They seem like they wanna help, hesitatingly pushing small fingers over the arch of the bike to pull it away from them while Hunk shoves at it in the same direction. 

It’s a good thing he was wearing his helmet, otherwise that fall couldn't landed a cold one on the back of his head, likely story of it becoming a bad head injury. He grits his teeth, weathering the pain away with a hand

“ mm, y-yeah I’m good.” Hunk rubs at the side of his face, it feels roughs with little specks of rubble. The boy, who still holds the bike in his hand, lets the kickstand go under while he balances it in place beside him. He’s looking to Hunk a little while after, “ Sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya like that. I just wanted to come by and say hi..”

Hunk can’t see past the slight dizziness, a little head shake and he’s able to get up off the floor and meet eyes with them. “ Where did you even come from?”  
The smile on the boy’s face falters slim, confused. “ What do you mean?”

“ I mean where did you come from? You practically popped up besides me I didn’t even see you.” 

The fixed look doesn’t seem to go away after a seconds, their flickering from the bike to the boy before grinning.  
“ Oh. Oh! You mean how I came up to you? Oh how that’s easy! I didn’t do much.” 

Their hands find spot over the handles of the bike, leaning over it as if the weight of them doesn’t deterred it’s steady balance at all. Hunk can see it wobble some, he wonders if it’ll fall should the other kid lean any further. 

“ I came over from my house, I saw you in the window when you were getting your bike out, and wanted to come see you. After yesterday, I was really curious about you and wondered if you lived nearby. You seemed friendly and I didn’t think I’ll meet another kid out here just on the first day.” 

Hunk blinks several times, looks down and thinks back, right. right, yesterday. Yesterday afternoon when they first spotted each other. He remembers. “ Oh.” He says, shyly turning his head elsewhere with a hand rubbing over the neck of his neck. “ Right..”

 

The other boy hums assuredly, getting his weight off the bike, “Yeah, you seemed cool, although you were staring at me kinda a lot. It was a little weird, but I didn’t think much of it….. Do you ride this thing a lot?” 

Hunk feels a little embarrassed for that last part, he should have known they would have caught onto him staring, he had been looking on for too long. “ Yeah..” He says, turning his face away for a moment. “ Sorry about that, I was just super curious, I didn’t know people were going to be moving in next to me, that house has been empty for a while so it took me by surprised to see someone new coming in.” he takes a look at his bike, brings his eyes back up to them. “ Uh.. I don’t ride it too much, but I do sometimes in the evenings and when I go to school. “

The boy, who busies with inspecting every inch of the bike, puts his hands back on the handles, a seemingly mischievous smile coming along the curve of his lips. Hunk has no idea what that smile is for, but they seem to be so invested in whatever it is in his bike that he doesn’t say anything about it. He starts again, “ Do you have bike?” 

The boy finally looks up, that grabs his attention. “ No, but I want one”, he says, his hands flexing over the textures of the handles. In the way that he’s looking at it, it almost looks to Hunk like they wanna hop on and take it for a spin, He wouldn’t have minded sharing for a little if he weren’t already in need of it for groceries, shifting his weight from leg to the other uncertain He wants to say something else, but can’t seem to get the words out, nervous jitters finds movement in his fingers. “ Um…”

“ Hey what’s your name?” 

They shoot him a look, the smile on their face short but comforting. Hunk blinks up from his thoughts. “ What..?”

They lean forward, this time with more added weight, “ What’s your name? I wanted to ask since this is the first time, and seeing as we’re neighbors I think it’s fair to ask right?”

Hunk parts, somehow the jitters in his fingers find a place in his thoughts, the words buzzing around hazardly as he stumbles. “ Um..um, it’s--It’s Hunk. My name is Hunk.”

They nod at it, clicking their tongue to the roof of their mouth. “ Hunk huh? That’s a cool name… “ Their eyes trail off and over the bike’s edge several times over, almost like he’s searching for something Hunk apparently can’t see, it’s weird in a way that’s somewhat peculiar and engrossing all at the same time. Hunk is sure that in the moment he blinks even once, that bike will be rolling down the street with the boy spinning his sneakers on the pedals. “ I’m Lance…” 

Lance. The name is nice, it runs off his tongue easy, sweet even, Hunk likes it a lot. 

They stand there for about another minute of silence, Hunk not sure of what to do afterwards, but the time is catching up to them, and he needs to pick this one thing up from the store. He hasn’t forgotten. “ Hey uh.. Lance?”

“ Can I ride this for a minute?” He says, looking up at Hunk hopeful. There’s a shine to his eyes that Hunk catches swiftly, like he’s excited somehow, and the rest of whatever Hunk was about to say utters flat under his tongue. He sets his jaw, evenly standing. “ What..?”

“ Your bike, can I ride it for a minute? They say it first, noticing the odd expression creeping along gradually over Hunk, they add in fast: “ Just for a minute! I promise! It won’t be long I just really wanna try it real quick.” 

Hunk can’t ease a word out of him, biting his lip. “I don’t know.. I kinda need it for something right now.” 

They seem to pout “ Just one ride? I promise it’ll be just two quick seconds! I won’t run off with it, I just want to try something..” Their fingers pressing into the bike, squinting some, before adding. “ Or I could go with you! Like follow you to wherever it is you need to go. How about that, can I ride it then?”

Hunk isn’t really sure about that idea, having just met this kid and only just learning their name, he feels like it’s a little early to be offering this to such a new stranger. But they don’t seem all that bad, and he doesn’t wanna tell them no, and no one’s ever really ask to come along with him to like this before. He gets a good look at them, all scruffy hair and soft blue eyes, glittering the same hopeful smile that’s too friendly and parted with loose gaps where baby teeth had fallen. This would the first time he’s ever brought someone with him to the store. He figures he can give them this, at least for just a few minutes. The store isn’t that far off. Hunk firmly gazes up to them, albeit nervous in his words. “ Sure.”

The way Lance light ups, the way his smile bursts with some form of elation coveting every sense of his mouth and face messes with Hunk all the more that he looks at it. That smile fits them, they throw a fist in the air like a victory of some kind. “ Yes!” 

Hunk gets himself ready to walk, Lance will follow suit, he has the bike in both his hands and walks with Hunk down the street and past the corner, almost skipping with the bike shifting under his palms as they stretch out from the neighborhood to the street over and across it, the shop really isn’t that far off. 

When they get out , The sun is turning a loose over the horizon of clouds, late afternoon and Lance is letting his feet test the pedals on the sidewalk. 

Hunk had said to wait for him outside with his bike until he finished getting what he needed and came out before they could ride, Which Lance happily obliged to, and Hunk came back with the bag of eggs , Lance stood off by the street smiling, and bouncing on the tips of his toes with anticipation.  
They’re going at it at quite a slow pace at first, and Hunk is paying mindful attention to the way Lance doesn’t really trail off too far and actually to a point, lets his legs hit the pavement every time he thinks he is going too far ahead of them, always looking back for a second. 

They keep going under they reached the hillside, it’s steep and fairly long, the kinda way that it stretches on for a while towards narrow streets and corners that placate small shops and a market. Hunk doesn’t really like going down that way on a bike because the slope of it adds momentum to his already slow pace and he doesn’t how to slow down fast enough, which lead him to almost having an accident that could have gone worse had he not swerved into a tall patch of grass at end of it instead of the street. 

He wants to cross over to the other side, because it’s better and it’s good shortcut. But the way Lance’s eyes twinkles interest at it, makes Hunk kinda nervous. “ C’mon, we can cross over this way and head down there, It’s better this way.’”

He tries to pull on their sleeve, but they don’t budge. “ Hold on, they say, fixing his face and squinting at the sidewalk atop where it dips. “ I wanna try something.”

And it’s Hunk’s nervous suspicions coming back to bite him, he bites his lip, shaking his head. “ No, no you don’t wanna go down that way on a bike, you could get hurt. I would know, I’ve done it before and it was super scary. Whatever it is you’re about to do, don’t do it. “ 

He can still remember his screaming, he can still remember tripping over the pedals and hitting bits of grass and rock. 

Lance doesn’t seem phased at all, in fact what’s even scarier is that he looks even more determined than before. A smile cracks the surface up at a thought. Hunk presses, “ C’mon Lance, I gotta get home. My moms are gonna get worried.”

Please don’t.

It’s one-two seconds of silence between them before Hunk shifts awkwardly on his feet, the bag in his hands is clenched tighter to his chest. “ Lance--” 

Before he can even get his words out, Lance is pushing his sneakers to the pedals, forcing himself to go forward, he’s still smiling and steering himself at a distance and Hunk is squeaking up with protest, the bag nearly falling out of his hands as he tries to stop them but is two seconds too late.

“ LANCE!” 

He watches as they tread down the hill, the speed in the bike’s wheel picking up every several pace of the pedals as Lance pushed harder and harder until he didn’t have to, and let’s himself go. He’s laughing all the while, and it’s sings high over the callous winds catching wisps of his hair as he control the bike at a steady pace. All Hunk can do is watch, a sort of unhappy tint in his frown captures the frame of his expression as they land closer to the end. 

But then Lance does something that Hunk has never seen anyone do on a bike before. 

He sees the wheel of the front lift up from the weight of Lance tilting back with the handles. It confuses him at first because he was no idea what they’re doing and the wheel is still going and Lance is pedaling slightly with his bike a little ways in front off the ground. 

And then he’s tilting a little too fast, and little too dangerously close to the street. Hunk’s mind panicking in numerous alarms when the bike starts to fall back on Lance and he’s hitting that ground hard and---

Hunk drops his bag and starts running. 

He doesn’t stop until he’s at the end of the hill, doesn’t stop running until he’s chest flat empty with air in his lungs to carry on and his legs ache with. Doesn’t stop screaming out their name till his voice is hoarse, doesn't stop the tears.

He finds Lance, lying flat still on the sidewalk, the bike sitting atop of him crooked and Hunk wants throw himself into a fit, how did he let this happen. He should have just pressure them away from the hill, or better yet told him to give him back his bike, This is not okay.

“ Lance?! Lance!!” His hands frantically pull the bike off of them, pushing it off to the side, he can deal with explaining with the dents on it to his parents later. It’s not like it matter anymore. Forcing himself to shake the other to consciousness. “ LANCE?!” 

It takes him about a minute to get a response, they’re hazy and groan several times, biting their lip as the headache they’ve surely required ( Why didn’t he wear the helmet??? It was sitting in the basket on his bike the whole time .)  
Hits them at full force. “ Ouch…” he says.

 

He’s responsive, that’s something. Hunk feels the weight in his chest lighten stiffly. “ Are you okay?!” Why did you do that? Why didn’t you just listen to me?!”

But he doesn’t get much of a way response, just a quiet a mesh of babbles that don’t sound right and don’t make a lot of sense, and then it’s laughter, really tepid and bubbling out of their chest in a way that Hunk can’t really understand what’s so funny about what could have been a major accident he almost played witness to. “ What are you laughing about?? You almost died! I saw that way you tripped, and the way the bike tilted backwards, and-- and I told you it wasn’t a good idea but you didn’t listen-- and-- and I was so worry, I thought you were hurt really bad, and when i got down here I thought you were dead because you weren’t moving and you almost scared me to death!” 

Lance lets the giggled down down, removes his hands to give them an apologetic look. “ I’m sorry, I just wanted to try something, and that slope looked like a lot of fun. I’m not really that hurt.” he moves, and then flinches, that doesn’t put any ease in hunk at all, watching the way their face breaks and contorts with minor pain. “ I did an awesome wheelie on the way down, did you see it?” 

 

Hunk blinks away the several tears at his eyes, staring at Lance openly confused, because---what is that???-- and Was that what they were doing? Was that what made the bike fall over?? And he says it outright, shaking, “A what?”

 

Lance gives him a look like Hunk had just offended him in some way, “ A wheelie dude, it’s like one of those cool tricks on a bike? I just did on the way down, it was a little hard at first but, it was done amazingly, I’m super proud of myself.” 

“ How? You fell over and nearly took a hit into the street.” Hunk counters, “ That bike nearly squashed your face when it fell on you.” 

“ Lance doesn’t do anything but shrug, “ Practice makes perfect?” and Hunk shifts away bringing his hands to his head. He feels like crying. 

He feels Lance pull closer towards him, “ Hey… I’m sorry.” They try, pulling their hand around them in a awkward hug. “ I didn’t mean to scare you like that, I won’t do it again, I promise.. Honest.” 

Hunk looks up, skeptical between his fingers, “ I don’t ever want to have to watch something like that again. Ever.”  
Lance nods palatable. “ Sure.” 

And the conversation ends shortly after that, They get up and Lance walks with the bike in his hands, he’s chosen not to ride it back and Hunk goes to grabbed the bag he dropped back up the hill, the spoils of it broken and wet and he wonder just how on earth he’s going to explain any of this.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they gets home, his mothers reprimand him of his lateness. 

They’re soft about it, mostly worried, and asking about the eggs that are mostly cracked and oozing yellow from out of the bag he had in his hands. He can’t offer much, and feels even worse knowing he dropped the bag, but then Lance comes forth with telling them it was his fault, that he was the one who made Hunk drop them all because he wanted to show him a neat trick on his bike that didn’t end well. 

They seem to take the words, albeit Hunk wishes Lance didn’t have to take heat off of him. But they don’t seem angry, just surprised, they didn’t know Hunk had made a friend, and asked him where Lance lived. 

He smiles and says that he lives right next door, they just moved and he got to see Hunk once outside riding his bike. That’s how the whole of it got started, they don’t mention anything about the dents, leaving that part purposely out for good measure and Hunk’s mothers only smile with understatement and welcome Lance. 

 

Lance promises he won’t keep Hunk out late anymore, it was an accident they didn’t keep up with time and they hadn’t wanted Hunk to be out there before the late hours of Six. He gets sent home, a smile and a hug to Hunk’s person before taking off in the sidewalk and next door the orange array of the sun’s looming light painting the skies in saffron. 

Hunk stares after him, but Lance doesn’t look back. 

“ Don’t let that boy get you in trouble.” One of his mothers will say to him later on, when Hunk is in his pajamas and looking out the window. “ He seems nice, but don’t let him drag you down where you know you can’t follow.” 

He listens and nods his head. But doesn’t think of Lance in that way when he lays down to sleep on the bed. 

For later, he just lays there and thinks about them, and worries, and wonders just where their started friendship will take them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt I saw a little way while back, and I wanted to give it a shot. I have no idea how long this will be but I have ideas and I'm willing to go that extra mile to make that prompt a reality.


End file.
